


Mornings

by samithemunchkin



Category: The Baseballs (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5443346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two short drabbles, all centered around mornings, idk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Wowie, I actually managed a short smut drabble yay

"Shit shit fuck shit we're late!" Digger exclaimed and shot out of the bed and hastily started picking up his clothes from around the room. "Sam get up! Shit where are my socks...Sam can you borrow me a pair? Sam?"

"Ungh, what...?" Sam mumbled sleepily and only shifted on the bed enough to be able to squint one eye open to look at the other man. "Take all the socks you want..."

"Get up! We were supposed to be at the fucking studio by nine, it's half nine now." Digger said, throwing Sam clothes on the bed. "Come on put them on, there's no me to shower."

"Hmp, I am not going out without having coffee first." Sam stated as he got up slowly, running a hand over his hair. "Or doing my hair. Calm down Rü, we're not going to be in trouble if we're a little late." He added, completely ignoring the clothes Digger threw at him and going to pick out clean ones.

"Not in tro- NOT IN TROUBLE?!" Digger actually raised his voice at that, getting beyond annoyed at Sam's attitude as he himself was trying to get dressed as quickly as possible. "Do you not remember the meeting with the annoying label guys that took forever to set up?"

"That's not until eleven, we'll be fine, relax." Sam continued, waving a hand at the older man. "I'll just take a quick shower and I can have my coffee on the go and-"

"Oh my fucking god! No Sam just put your fucking clothes on and let's go we've already wasted enough fucking time, we need to go, NOW." Digger insisted, grabbing Sam by the arm to get him to move out of the room. "Just put on a fucking hat, that's what I do and there's plenty of coffee at the studio." He added, continuing to pull on the taller man's arm, until he suddenly pulled back and made Digger bump against him.

"Calm down." Sam murmured then, quickly wrapping his arms around the older man tightly to keep him in place, then he ducked down and captured surprised lips in a slow kiss. "You stink and you need to eat something. I know you're nervous about the meeting, I am too but let's be honest, we wouldn't exactly be making a good impression if we show up filthy with messy hairs." He chuckled softly, loosening his hold a little when he felt the other man relax against him. "Plus, we wouldn't want you to passing out out, don't think I've forgotten how much of a bad combination anxiety and empty stomach are for you."

"Pfft, I wouldn't pass out..." Digger mumbled, pouting into Sam's shoulder. "But you do have a point...alright, okay..." He sighed then and straightened up. "I'll fix something up for breakfast while you shower and then I'll shower while you eat and then we'll go?" He suggested, giving the younger man a small smile as he started leading them out of the bedroom again.

"Hmm, that sounds much better, though I'd prefer you'd shower with me..." Sam purred, suddenly right next to his ear as he let the arm he had around the smaller man wander down his side to his hip.

"Of course you fucking would." Digger said, rolling his eyes and slapping Sam's hand away. "And then we would actually be late. So shoo, go make yourself look presentable" He giggled, pushing Sam towards the bathroom.

~*~*~*~*~

"Hmm, this is by far the best...ah, fucking way to wake up..." Sam laughed breathlessly as he looked up at the man above him, moving against him, rolling his hips in slow, steady circles, making his cock move in and out of the smaller body in the most delicious way.

His own hands were gripping on Digger's hips, occasionally squeezing and moving further to grab at his ass encouragingly.

"Uhuh, and here I, hmm...thought it was that coffee of yours..." Digger giggled too, panting slightly and didn't Sam just love the way those white teeth flashed from between full lips.

"Hmm never...you'll always be the best thing to wake up to...especially like this, come here..." Sam purred and pulled him flushed against him, making the older man let out a long moan as his own cock rubbed against their stomachs. Then he moved his hands up his body so he could tangle his fingers into Digger's messy bed hair as he kissed him hotly, drawing out another moan from the smaller man and he grinned into the kiss.

"Mmh, fuck...I was...ah, I wanted to...take it slow but you're...you're making it, heh hard, so to say." Digger murmured into the kiss, really not quite able to keep in the soft gasps and moans, his resolve of keeping things slow and sweet slowly crumbling as Sam kept touching him in all the right places, in all the right ways as he kept thrusting into him.

"Oh, don't worry babe...I'm quite fine like this, there's no hurry..." Sam said cheekily, moving his hands back down to Digger's hips, actually even slowing down until they were barely even moving. "I always did like this position..."

"Hmm, you just like that...I ah, I have to do all the work." Digger pouted at him, trying to move his hips but Sam's hands were holding him in place quite firmly.

"Hey, I do plenty." Sam countered and to prove his point, pushed his hips up harder a few times, drawing out another delicious moan from the older man. "I just like the view here."


End file.
